


Beauty

by TheRittyRatQueenSiv



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda based on real events?, Pre-Relationship, picnic dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRittyRatQueenSiv/pseuds/TheRittyRatQueenSiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first contribution to this ship.<br/>Wirt and Beatirce go on a double date with Sara and Lorna. Wirt takes a second to gaze at the girl with her head in his lap. She's really something, that Beatrice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

Her hair is one of his favorite things about her. The twisting locks of red, soft to the touch that curl around his long, narrow fingers like silk.  
_Trails of red satin lead me to a mind so cynical yet at the same time, so caring. Her thoughts swirl just as much as her curls, if not more so in the night. ___  
He could sit here for hours, her head on his lap while she tap-tap-taps on her phone. The checkered blanket lays underneath both him and her, the checkered pattern making her simple jeans and t-shirt look like a masterpiece, one he has the honor of seeing, touching, for himself.  
_What a vivid dream she is, an angel in faded jeans with a snarky smile. Her eyes dance around my heart, mocking, teasing. But they fill with bewilderment when lips softly skim her forehead, or her hands in a silent “See you tomorrow.” ___  
Further down the trail, Sara and Lorna joke and laugh. Lorna’s lanky body dodging all of Sara’s subtle tickle attacks. Yes, they would have to do this more often. He looks down again, and her eyes squint when she catches him staring.  
_“A women that's a sea of milk, littered with chocolate stars. Fifty two on her left hand, and I am convinced that even if I could count them all, I’d still love her more then any number could simply say.” ___  
She rolls her eyes, nudging his stomach with her elbow before turning her eyes back to her tiny pocket screen. Her lips are thin, but a soft pink, one that reminds him of roses. But they have not crossed that bridge yet. Although the urge tugs at him time and time again, he will not kiss her. No matter how much he wants to, dreams to. He will not. He has given her the card. A card she will return to him when she is ready to take that next step in this odd relationship they’ve found themselves in. “You’re a dork.” She says it simply. Like its the most obvious thing in the world. And perhaps it is, but he doesn't mind.  
_What a sight to see, a beautiful blue bird that likes to circle me. Although one may not agree, she’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever had the honor to see. _  
He is her dork, and that's all the matters to him on the topic.  
“Come on, you lazy bums! Lorna’s found a frog! Wirt, you should take it home for Greg.” She rolls off of him, and he immediately misses her warmth. She holds out her hand and he takes it, letting her help him to his feet. He goes to grab her hand again, so eager to lace their fingers before mentally scolding himself.  
_A bird who has known nothing more than a cage, and I will not be the one to keep her confined. She will continue to fly. _  
She’s so graceful in the way she walks, and he lets a smile fall onto his lips. He must look like a fool.  
_A fool so lost in love, that he cannot help himself from staring. _______  
She smiles at him, and bumps their shoulders together before sprinting towards the two other women with a stance only a soccer player could posses. Oh, the unknown have mercy on his soul. He is hypnotized by the lovely human being before him, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, me and my Significant Other went on a double date. These events are very, very loosely based on what happened on said double date. Just some late night projections, my dudes. For some clarification; Wirt gave her a card that says "Good for one kiss" after finding out that she wanted to move at a slower pace then him. So he knows when she's ready. They're not exactly 'dating' but they are committed.  
> May write more for these two, they're one of my OTP's, but we'll see!


End file.
